03 Marca 2005
TVP 1 00:00 Wiadomości - skrót; ok. godz. 9:00, 10:25, 13:40 06:00 Kawa czy herbata; w tym Pogoda 6.30, 7.00, 7.30 oraz Wiadomości - skrót o 6.32, 7.02 , 7.32 08:00 Wiadomości 08:12 Pogoda 08:15 Cafe serio 08:25 Kawa czy herbata 08:45 Telezakupy 09:05 Pan Andersen opowiada; - Krzesiwo; serial animowany prod. angielskiej 09:30 Budzik; program dla dzieci 09:55 Bajeczki Jedyneczki; odc.213 10:05 Archiwum Zack'a; odc.44 - Musująca teleportacja; (Zack Files); serial prod. kanadyjskiej stereo 10:30 Moda na sukces; odc. 2438; serial prod.USA (dolby surround) 10:55 Dr Quinn; serial prod. USA (stereo); wyk: Jane Seymour, Joe Lando 11:40 Telezakupy 11:55 Książki na zimę 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes; rolniczy program informacyjny 12:20 Europa bez miedzy 12:45 Sąsiedzi; Próbne zdjęcia; serial komediowy TVP stereo 13:15 Lokatorzy; - Niewolnicy miłości; serial komediowy TVP stereo 13:40 Książki na zimę 13:45 Mamo, tato - pomóżcie; - Autyzm; magazyn 14:05 Lasy i Ludzie; magazyn 14:25 Dzika Australia; - Serce pustyni; 2003 serial dokumentalny prod. angielskiej stereo 14:55 Książki na zimę 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Popielowie z Kurozwęk; reportaż 15:40 Moda na sukces; odc. 2438; serial prod. USA (dolby surround) 16:05 My, Wy, Oni; cykliczny program, poświęcony problemom etycznym we współczesnej rodzinie 16:30 Kwadrans na kawę; magazyn 16:45 Sportowy Express 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Forum; program publicystyczny 0-400 207 001 opcja 1, 0-400 207 002 opcja 2) 18:05 Jaka to melodia?; quiz muzyczny [stereo 18:35 Plebania; odc. 516; telenowela TVP stereo 19:00 Lippy and Messy; język angielski dla dzieci 19:10 Wieczorynka; Baśnie i bajki polskie; - Lodowa Góra; serial animowany dla dzieci (stereo) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Sport 19:59 Pogoda 20:05 Prosto w oczy; program Moniki Olejnik 20:23 Pogoda; dla kierowców 20:30 Horoskop śmierci; odc. 9; serial prod. francuskiej /za zgodą rodziców/ stereo 21:25 Sprawa dla reportera; program Elżbiety Jaworowicz 22:00 Debata; program publicystyczny 22:50 Wiadomości 23:05 Auschwitz. Naziści i "ostateczne rozwiązanie"; odc. 6/ost. - Wyzwolenie i zemsta; 2005 cykl dokumentalny prod. angielskiej dla dorosłych 23:55 Koterski kompletny; Porno; 1989 film fabularny prod. polskiej (79') dla dorosłych; reż: Marek Koterski; wyk: Zbigniew Rola, Agnieszka Wójcik, Iwona Katarzyna Pawlak, Ewa Grabarczyk 01:15 Euroliga w koszykówce mężczyzn; Benetton Treviso - Prokom Trefl Sopot 01:55 Dawni mieszkańcy Vac'u; film dokumentalny prod. węgierskiej /tylko dla dorosłych/ 02:30 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 06:45 Złotopolscy; odc. 44 - Porwanie; telenowela TVP 07:10 10 minut tylko dla siebie; magazyn 07:20 Dwójka Dzieciom; Sześć milionów sekund; odc. 14 - Na tropie; serial prod. TVP 07:50 Dwójka Dzieciom; Wyprawa profesora Gąbki; - Pułapka; serial animowany prod. polskiej 08:00 Dwójka Dzieciom; Kasztaniaki; - Różne różności; serial animowany prod. polskiej 08:10 Doktor z alpejskiej wioski; odc. 29 - Wujaszek z Włoch; serial prod. niemiecko-austriacko-włoskiej 09:00 Pytanie na śniadanie; magazyn tym: Panorama 9.30 i Pogoda 9.32 09:55 M jak miłość; odc. 43; serial TVP stereo 10:40 Pytanie na śniadanie 11:15 Panorama 11:19 Pogoda 11:20 Pytanie na śniadanie 11:55 Święta wojna; odc.161 Doskonałość duchowa; serial TVP 12:20 10 lat mniej; odc. 2; serial dokumentalny prod. angielskiej stereo 12:45 10 minut tylko dla siebie; magazyn 13:00 Panorama 13:12 Pogoda 13:10 Telezakupy 13:30 Gorący temat; odc. 11 Ostrzeżenie; serial TVP 13:55 Życie do poprawki II; odc. 14 - Wyrównać rachunki; 2000 serial prod. USA stereo 14:40 Ojczyzna-polszczyzna; - O slużebnych nazwach miejscowych; program prof. Jana Miodka 15:00 Śpiewające Fortepiany; teleturniej muzyczny stereo 15:50 VII Ogólnopolski Festiwal Sztuki Reżyserskiej - "Interpretacje" 16:00 Panorama 16:15 Film dla niesłyszących; M jak miłość; odc.303; serial TVP 17:00 Film dla niesłyszących; Kulisy serialu "M jak miłość" 17:05 L jak Laskowik, T jak TEY; Narodziny Gwiazdy; program kabaretowy 17:55 Pogoda 18:00 PROGRAM LOKALNY 18:30 Panorama 18:55 Pogoda 19:05 Jeden z dziesięciu; teleturniej 19:30 Szczyty głupoty; odc. 6; serial dokumentalny prod. USA stereo 20:00 Panorama flesz 20:05 Zakonnica w przebraniu 2; Sister Act 2:Back in the Habit; 1993 komedia prod.USA (103') stereo; reż: Bill Duke; wyk: Woopi Goldberg, Kathy Najimy, Marc Shaiman 22:00 Panorama 22:20 Biznes 22:25 Sport-telegram 22:33 Pogoda 22:40 Zakręty losu; Dusza towarzystwa: Historia Pameli Harriman; Life of the part: The Pamela Harriman; 1998 film biograficzny prod. USA (88') stereo; reż: Waris Hussein; wyk: Anne Margaret, Mitchell Ryan, David Dukes, Gail Strickland 00:15 W obronie prawa; serial prod. USA (za zgodą rodziców) 01:00 Zaginione dzieci Argentyny; (Argentinas Lost Children); 2002 film dokumentalny prod. szwedzkiej; reż: Fatima Llorens 02:00 Zakończenie programu Polsat 06:00 Piosenka na życzenie - magazyn muzyczny 06:45 TV Market 07:00 Rocket Power (17) - serial anim. USA 1999 07:30 Zbuntowany anioł (59) - telenowela Argentyna 1999 08:30 Interwencja (397) - cykl reportaży 08:50 Ochrona absolutna (1) - serial kryminalny USA 1998 09:50 Pasadena (13) - serial obycz. USA 2001 10:45 Czułość i kłamstwa (43) - serial obycz. Polska 2000 11:15 Samo życie (486) - serial obycz. Polska 2004 11:55 Zbuntowany anioł (60) - telenowela Argentyna 1999 12:50 TV Market 13:05 Duel Masters: Mistrzowie kaijudo (9) - serial anim. Japonia 2002 13:30 Dirty Dancing (9) - serial obycz. USA 1989 14:00 Pierwsza miłość (44) - serial obycz. Polska 2004 14:45 Rodzina zastępcza plus (185) - serial kom. Polska 2004 15:45 Wydarzenia Polska 2005 15:55 Pogoda 16:05 Interwencja (398) - cykl reportaży 16:20 Daleko od noszy (41) - serial kom. Polska 2004 16:50 MacGyver (68) - serial sensac. USA/Kanada 1990 17:50 Miodowe lata (111) - serial kom. Polska 2002 18:45 Wydarzenia Polska 2005 19:15 Sport 19:20 Pogoda 19:25 Samo życie (487) - serial obycz. Polska 2004 20:15 Pensjonat pod Różą (37) - serial obycz. Polska 2005 21:15 Czego się boją faceci, czyli seks w mniejszym mieście 3 (28) - serial kom. Polska 2004 21:30 Studio Lotto (w przerwie serialu) 21:50 Co z tą Polską? (23) - program publicystyczny Polska 2005 22:50 Młodociane matki - reportaż Polska 23:20 Biznes Wydarzenia - magazyn ekonomiczny 23:40 Pogoda 23:50 Strażnik Teksasu 8 (20) - serial sensac. USA 2000 00:45 Magazyn sportowy 03:00 Aquaz Music Zone - magazyn muzyczny TVN 06:25 Telesklep 07:05 Uwaga! - magazyn Polska 2005 07:25 Prześwietlenie - program publicystyczny Polska 2005 07:55 Nash Bridges (57) - serial sensac. USA 1996 08:50 Pascal Express - magazyn kulinarny Polska 2005 09:00 Wykręć numer - teleturniej Polska 2005 10:05 Graj o raj - teleturniej Polska 2005 10:50 W-11 wydział śledczy - dokument fabularyzowany Polska 2004 11:25 Kryminalni (13) - serial kryminalny Polska 2004 12:30 Na Wspólnej (428) - serial obycz. Polska 2004 13:00 Nash Bridges (58) - serial sensac. USA 1996 14:00 Serce z kamienia (129) - telenowela Meksyk 2004 14:50 Ostry dyżur 8 (12) - serial obycz. USA 15:45 Grzesznica (76) - telenowela Meksyk 2003 16:35 Pascal Express - magazyn kulinarny Polska 2005 16:45 Fakty 17:00 Uwaga! - magazyn Polska 2005 17:15 W-11 wydział śledczy - dokument fabularyzowany Polska 2004 17:50 Rozmowy w toku - talk show Polska 2004 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Sport 19:40 Pogoda 19:45 Uwaga! - magazyn Polska 2005 20:10 Najsłabsze ogniwo - teleturniej Polska 2005 21:00 Na Wspólnej (429) - serial obycz. Polska 2004 21:30 Matka wie lepiej - dramat krym. USA 1997 23:25 Akta zbrodni (6) - serial dokumentalny USA 2000 23:55 Kryminalne gry (4) - dokument fabularyzowany Polska 2004 00:25 Red Light - program erotyczny Polska 2005 01:25 Telesklep 01:45 Uwaga! - magazyn Polska 2005 02:05 Nic straconego TVP 3 Gdańsk 7.30-9.30,11.30-18.30, 20.30-22.30 co godzinę Kurier.Pogoda 6.40 Program dnia 6.45 Telezakupy 7.00 Echa dnia 7.45 Panorama 8.00 Kasę mieć, czyli pana Grosika rozmowy o pieniądzach 8.15 Gość "3" 8.45 Gość dnia 9.00 -16.10 Transmisja posiedzenia Sejmu RP 16.10 Rozmowa dnia 16.45 Panorama 17.00 Kość niezgody 17.50 Tygodnik gospodarczy 18.00 Panorama 18.30 Kwiaty i ogrody 18.40 Co mnie gryzie? 19.00 Klan 19.25 Władza 19.50 Książki z górnej półki 20.00 Telekurier 20.50 Studio Pogoda 21.00 Echa dnia 21.45 Panorama 22.05 Halo Trójka 22.15 Ślizg 22.50 Studio Pogoda 22.55 Kurier sportowy 23.10 Patrol Trójki 23.40 Obcy w wielkim mieście 1.15 Zakończenie prog. TV 4 6.10 Kinomaniak - magazyn 6.35 Strefa P - magazyn muzyczny 7.00 Muzyczne listy - magazyn 8.00 TV Market 8.15 Przygody Jackie Chana - serial animowany 8.45 Graczykowie - telenowela, Polska 9.15 Adam i Ewa - serial obyczajowy 10.15 Diagnoza morderstwo (67) - serial kryminalny 11.15 Ja tylko pytam - talk show 12.15 TV Market 12.30 Strefa P - magazyn 13.00 Modna moda - magazyn 13.30 Daję słowo - teleturniej 14.15 Muzyczne listy - magazyn 15.15 Przygody Jackie Chana - serial animowany 15.45 Adam i Ewa - serial obyczajowy 16.45 Ja tylko pytam - talk show 17.45 Largo (25) - serial akcji 18.45 Daję słowo - teleturniej 19.30 Graczykowle - telenowela, Polska 20.00 Pociąg z forsą - film akcji, USA 1995 22.00 Wydarzenia 22.10 Handlarz bronią - film akcji, USA-Kanada 1984 23.55 Komenda - magazyn 0.20 Muzyczne listy - magazyn 1.10 Strefa P - magazyn 1.35 Joker - talk show 2.25 Zakończenie prog. TVN 7 6.05 Nerwy na wodzy - teleturniej na żywo 7.00 Telesklep 7.35 Ścieżki miłości (189) - telenowela, Meksyk 8.25 Prawdziwa miłość (36) - telenowela, Meksyk 9.20 Żarty na bok (30) - serial obyczajowy, USA 10.20 Nikita (22) - serial sensacyjny, Kanada 11.15 Garito - interaktywny teleturniej na żywo 12.15 Telesklep 14.25 Prawdziwa miłość (37) - telenowela, Meksyk 15.20 Ścieżki miłości (189) - telenowela, Meksyk 16.10 Kto tu zwariował (8) - serial komediowy, USA 16.40 Przyjaciele (1) - serial komediowy, USA 17.10 Nerwy na wodzy - interaktywny teleturniej na żywo 18.10 Nikita (1) - serial sensacyjny, Kanada 19.10 Kto tu zwariował (9) - serial komediowy, USA 19.40 Przyjaciele (2) - serial komediowy, USA 20.10 W mgnieniu oka - film obyczajowy, USA 1996, reż. Micki Dickoff, wyk. Veronica Hamel, Mimi Rogers, Carlos Gomez, Jeffrey Dean Morgan, Denise Richards 22.10 Kobra: Oddział specjalny (8) - serial sensacyjny, Niemcy 23.15 Lake Placid - horror, KanadaUSA 1999, reż. Steve Miner, wyk. Bill Pullman, Bridget Fonda, Oliver Platt, Brendan Gleeson 0.55 Nocne igraszki - interaktywny teleturniej na żywo 3.30 Koniec programu TV Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata; w tym Pogoda 6.30, 7.00, 7.30 oraz Wiadomości - skrót o 6.32, 7.02 , 7.32 08:00 Wiadomości 08:12 Pogoda 08:15 Cafe serio 08:25 Kawa czy herbata 08:45 10 minut tylko dla siebie; magazyn 09:00 Jedyneczka; program dla dzieci 09:25 Wyspa przygód; odc. 36 - Na morzu; serial prod. australijskiej 09:55 Telezakupy 10:10 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam 10:35 City Boy - koncert Staśka Wielanka; stereo 11:25 Skarbiec - magazyn historyczno-kulturalny; pod redakcją Lucyny Smolińskiej 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Złotopolscy; odc. 635 - Moda na Magdę; telenowela TVP stereo 12:35 Polska karta; magazyn gospodarczy 13:10 Czas pogardy; 1968.Szczęśliwego Nowego Roku; 1992 film fab. prod. polsko-belgijsko-ang.; reż: Jacek Bromski; wyk: Jolanta Cackowska, Krzysztof Kolberger, Piotr Machalica, Tomasz Kozłowicz 14:35 Czy czasem tęsknisz... Piosenki Henryka Rostworowskiego; .; wyk: Halina Kunicka, Joanna Kurowska, Leonard Pietraszak, Krzysztof Tyniec i inni 15:20 Sekrety zdrowia; magazyn 15:40 Jedyneczka; program dla dzieci 16:05 Wyspa przygód; odc. 36 - Na morzu; serial prod. australijskiej 16:30 Raj 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Sportowy Express 17:20 Telezakupy 17:35 Znaki czasu; program religijny 18:00 Zaolzie; magazyn 18:10 Ze sztuką na ty; Miniatury z kolekcji Tarnowskich 18:45 Skarbiec - magazyn historyczno-kulturalny; pod redakcją Lucyny Smolińskiej 19:15 Dobranocka; Wyprawa profesora Gąbki; odc. 13 - Powrót; serial animowany prod. polskiej 19:30 Wiadomości 19:53 Sport 19:59 Pogoda 20:05 Prosto w oczy 20:23 Pogoda; dla kierowców 20:25 Złotopolscy; odc. 635 - Moda na Magdę; telenowela TVP 20:50 Teatr Telewizji; Wesołe miasteczko. Prawie bajka; 2004 autor - Marek Pruchniewski; reż: Sławomir Fabicki; wyk: Andrzej Lajborek, Michał Grudziński, Wojciech Standełło, Teresa Kwiatkowska, Witold Dębicki 22:00 Laureaci I nagród Międzynarodowych Konkursów Skrzypcowych im. H. Wieniawskiego; Muzyczny Festiwal Łańcut '96 - Piotr Pławner; stereo 22:40 Forum; program publicystyczny 23:30 Panorama 23:50 Biznes 23:50 Sport-telegram 23:57 Pogoda 00:00 Raj; magazyn 00:25 Skarbiec - magazyn historyczno-kulturalny; pod redakcją Lucyny Smolińskiej 00:55 Wyspa przygód; odc. 36 - Na morzu; serial prod. australijskiej 01:20 Dobranocka za oceanem; Wyprawa profesora Gąbki; odc. 13 - Powrót; serial animowany prod. polskiej 01:30 Wiadomości 01:50 Sport 01:54 Pogoda 01:55 Prosto w oczy 02:09 Pogoda; dla kierowców 02:15 Złotopolscy; odc. 635 - Moda na Magdę; telenowela TVP stereo 02:45 Teatr Telewizji; Wesołe miasteczko. Prawie bajka; 2004 autor - Marek Pruchniewski; reż: Sławomir Fabicki; wyk: Andrzej Lajborek, Michał Grudziński, Wojciech Standełło, Teresa Kwiatkowska, Witold Dębicki 04:00 Laureaci I nagród Międzynarodowych Konkursów Skrzypcowych im. H. Wieniawskiego; Muzyczny Festiwal Łańcut '96 - Piotr Pławner; stereo 04:40 Debata; program publicystyczny 05:30 Polska w Białym Domu; program prof. Longina Pastusiaka 05:45 Wiadomości 06:00 Zakończenie programu Rete Globo 05:30 Telecurso 2000 Profissionalizante 05:45 Telecurso 2000 Segundo Grau 06:00 Telecurso 2000 Primeiro Grau 06:15 Globo Rural 06:30 Bom Dia Praça 07:15 Bom Dia Brasil 08:05 Mais Você 09:25 TV Globinho 12:00 Praça TV - Primeira Edição 12:45 Globo Esporte 13:15 Jornal Hoje 13:45 Vídeo Show 14:30 Vale a Pena Ver de Novo 15:50 Sessão da Tarde Ela é Demais 17:30 Malhação 18:00 Como uma Onda 18:50 Praça TV - Segunda Edição 19:10 Começar de Novo 20:15 Jornal Nacional 20:30 Horário Político 20:50 Jornal Nacional 21:15 Senhora do Destino 22:20 Big Brother Brasil 5 23:05 Mad Maria 23:55 Intercine 00:25 Programa do Jô 02:00 Intercine Os Ídolos Também Amam 04:20 Corujão Missão - Resgate Impossível